Picking Up the Shattered Pieces
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Prime. EXTREME AU. Prowl is a tactical officer for the joint human-Cybertronian freedom force known as the Autobots. He's seen much during his eight years as part of their ranks. But nothing could prepare him for Jacob Conners, whose childhood was ripped from him by the Decepticons that brutally trained him to be a spy... nor for the long road to recovery that lies before them.
1. PROLOGUE: The Child Soldier

A/N: So I have finally gotten this ambitious story of mine off the ground. This is, my dear readers, the first story in what I am currently dubbing the **"TWO WORLDS, ONE FATE"** storyline. An extremely AU retelling of the Transformers mythology from before the Great War, to its end, with an added twist: We, humans, are there from the beginning. I hope you'll all enjoy this, and join me on what is probably going to be a longgggg journey!

Okay, so when I say this fic is an **EXTREME** AU, I really do mean it. So let me go ahead and fill you in on what's important:

1\. Cybertronians and Humans have lived together for years now. They live between Cybertron and Earth, and the war between Autobots and Decepticons is waged by both human and Autobot members of the faction. So the whole history of the war is somewhat changed.

2\. Unlike most fics where Cybertronians age by vorns, here they will age **just like humans** , for the sake of the story I want to tell. But their lifespan WILL be greater than humans none-the-less.

3\. Again, for the sake of this fic, the war takes place before Orion is Optimus and Megatronus is Megatron. Just to clarify.

4\. Much like my fic "A Whole New World" humans can live on Cybertron due to alterations to its atmosphere.

5\. At this point in the story: Prowl is not second-in-command or head tactician yet. Optimus is already Prime, but only for fourteen years. And the war has been happening for fifteen years.

This takes place near the end of the first (unreleased) story of the timeline I am slowly building. So expect to see younger versions of all of the characters you know and love. My use of a Prowl story to kick off this hopefully "universe" is a way for apologizing for the untimely demise of the "Jeffrey Devlin" stories. It may be a bit of a soft reboot but this is mostly based on an RPG storyline I had a looonnggggg time ago.

PAIRINGS: Mentions of Optimus PrimexElita One and IronhidexChromia, but mostly, this story has no real pairings.

WARNINGS: This story deals with darker themes such as child abuse, slavery, and child soldiers. Just a fair warning.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers. Only my OCs. Everything else belongs to Hasbro and Takara.

So without further ado, let's get this story started!

...  
 **PROLOGUE** **  
** **The Child Soldier**

Jacob Conners felt weak at the knees as he looked up at his handler.

That was what they'd called the mech that had trained and conditioned him the last nine years. His handler, his trainer... They might have thrown his "master" in there but at the end of the day, they all had only one master: Lord Megatron. Jake remembered that mech well, from the first day he'd been snatched as a four-year-old street urchin from the streets of Praxus and carted to the Decepticon base with another dozen or so children, human and Cybertronian.

They'd been exactly what the Decepticons wanted; all young, friendless, family-less, kids that the Autobots would never see coming. Not until they'd stolen the secrets that Megatron wanted them to take. Not in time to see that the Decepticons had used the future generation, the very thing they were fighting to protect, against them.

At least, that was the vision Megatron had for them. What was expected of them, what they were trained for. And failure, like it or not, was not an option.

He remembered all of this as crimson blood cascaded down his lips. His bruised blue eyes flicked from the tall, black-armored form of his handler, then to the man that had issued the beating. He wore the uniform of a military private. Brown eyes met Jake's own, taking in the red that now caked his dark blonde hair.

"Hit him again." His handler replied.

"Sir, he's barely breathing."

"I said hit him again. From where I'm standing he's still on his two feet. I want the Autobots to think they're saving him from the brink of death." The mech, Stratos, as he was called, snapped.

The man seemed to waver in his composure, looking unsure. "Sir, if I beat him more, he _could_ end up dead."

"Just hit me."

Jake looked at the man, who he knew was trying to protect him. He didn't want that though. He couldn't want that. If the man didn't do his job, they'd kill him. They'd kill him, and then they'd bring in someone colder to do the job of making Jake look the part.

"Jake..." The man's voice caught in his throat.

Jake looked at Benny once again. The man had been one of the older spies taken with him, which was what had made the whole thing so messed up. They'd grown up together, even though Benny was already nearing his twenties now. And here he was, being forced to make his best friend look the part of someone the Autobots would rescue. After all, that was his story, or at least the one they gave him.

He had been trapped in a smoldering building. Decepticon humans had attacked, and he'd tried, in vain to fight them off. Since they had specifically targeted him (for reasons he wouldn't provide, and would claim not to know), they'd beaten him until he was near death. Then left him there in the rubble—the same rubble they all stood in now, of a small city just outside of Iacon.

The Autobots would take him back to base, as planned. They'd nurse him back to health, and ultimately, give him protection. And that's how he'd get the information: earn their trust, infiltrate their files, learn their secrets.

"Benny, look at me." The man got a hold of himself, staring at Jake as he asked. "They're going to be here soon, Benny. I need to be ready... Please. Just do it."

Benny's own handler, Pritcher, stood to the side, watching his charge quietly. Jake knew what would happen if he didn't do what he was told. Benny would die. He'd seen it happen to so many of them. The kids would get too scared; they'd refuse to do things, they'd fight back... And they'd be killed. Because a child that wasn't compliant was no good to the cause.

Lucky for them both, Benny knew better. This time, when the punch landed, Jake felt lightheaded. His body wracked with pain as he cried out, his eyes watering.

"AGAIN! He's still awake!" This time it was Pritcher chiding him on.

That time, Benny must have succeeded, because darkness enveloped Jake faster than anticipated. And in darkness, he laid without movement or sound. His mind raced with thoughts, wondering what would happen. Would the Autobots even find him? If they didn't, would the Decepticons care enough to come back? They had so many kids back at their base trained for the same thing Jake was. If he was gone, he had a feeling no one would notice or care.

That was the scariest thing about laying in the dark: not knowing.

Hours seemed to go by before he became aware of the voices. Or for that matter, of a mask being pulled over his mouth. He could faintly hear the words "pulse" and "emergency". And he could feel a pair of fingers being gently pressed against his neck as if to make sure there even was a pulse. They must have beat him more after he'd been knocked out, Jake figured, enough that he looked like he was dying.

He forced his eyes open in slits; barely managing to get a blurred visual. An older looking, red and white mech hovered over him, blue optics focusing squarely upon him. "Primus, he's awake. Hello, young one can you hear me?"

Jake nodded weakly.

"Good! It's gonna be alright, we're taking you to a hospital where you'll be taken care of. But I'm going to need you to try and stay with me."

Jake found that breathing was becoming easier, but still coughed and wheezed as he tried to speak. They'd done one hell of a number on him, that was for sure. Good, he figured; they'd probably feed Benny more today.

"Don't try to talk. Just nod if you understand." The mech said. Jake nodded once. "Good. My name's Ratchet, I'm a medic with the Autobots." Again, a nod. "Can you tell me if you were the only one alive there?"

Jake nodded, knowing that for sure. He'd watched the Decepticons gun down everyone in the building they'd placed him in themselves. They'd made sure there were no survivors that could recognize Jake as being with them.

"Ratchet, his vitals are really weak. Keep him from moving too much." Another medic shouted.

"I'm trying to get answers, fraggit! He's one of the few people to survive this raid!"

But he'd get no more from Jake, who could barely hear anything anymore. His mind raced. Just how badly had they beat him? Why couldn't he even move? Why would they do this to him? He pulled himself from those thoughts as the haze came over him. That wasn't his place to question. He was property, not someone important. He simply needed to give in, to play the part.

He had to keep himself alive, or his whole, meaningless life would truly be for nothing.

...

He came to again in a hospital berth.

Jake could tell that from how soft the cushions of the bed were. At the Decepticon base the twelve-year-old had been raised on, he'd been given cold, hard metal to sleep on. Nothing so soft, or comforting was ever afforded to those who were there. Only a small, barred cell, and a cold metal slab with blankets. They were treated like the hardened soldiers they were being raised to be. The comforts of home were nothing more than a myth that people made up.

He could feel the stitches on the side of his head, and the cast on his arm. But most of all, he felt the brunt of the pain inflicted on him previously in full force now.

"You're sure that this is one of them?" Jake could hear from outside his door, his ears perking up. "He said teenagers... I didn't think they meant kids THAT young."

"They didn't think we'd be looking for bar codes on child survivors." Another, rougher voice spoke. "The boy undeniably belongs to that program we've heard about from Punch. And if the way they left him is anything to go by for the condition of the others..."

"The drones saw an adult male beating him down. It looked like the 'Cons were egging him on, too."

"This really is one bit of intel I wish we were wrong about."

"And I thought he was just a survivor of the raid..."

Jake tried to comprehend it, what were they talking about? Did they already know? No! No! No! He couldn't have already failed! They'd put so much cover-up on his bar code; the Autobots couldn't have seen it, could they? He tried, weak though he was, to pull himself from the bed but quickly found his efforts fruitless. Even the smallest of movements sent pain through him like scorching fire.

"Slaggit, don't move!"

Jake immediately had two fingers gently pushing on his body. Not to hurt him, as giant fingers usually tried to, but rather to restrain him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Stop! I'm not who they think I am! I'm not!" Jake thrashed.

There was a pause as the still-unseen owner of the fingers spoke up. There was a very gentle, but none-the-less stern nature to his voice. "Your name is Jacob Conners. You've been missing since you were four years old from your foster home. Up until now, we believed you were living on the streets." Jake tried to get words out, but they all fumbled over each other. "It's alright, Jacob. We know everything about the program... You're just the first proof we have of it existing."

Jake felt as the fingers were removed from his body. Now, he could see the mech who'd done it. He was tall and mostly white and black, with a red chevron and doorwings that suggested he was Praxian. He was young, probably somewhere in his late twenties. The Enforcer logos on his wings suggested he had once been an officer. The Autobot logo on his chest being the only indication this was no longer the case.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake finally managed to say.

The Praxian was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Jacob, it's alright. We know everything and you're not in trouble. Even with the Decepticons. We removed the tracker they embedded into your skin." He explained. "And unlike originally intended, we did not take you to Iacon. The mechs who took you from the streets have no idea where you are."

Panic set in. Jake's handler didn't know where he was? He was going to be angry. He was going to be so angry—what's more when he did find Jake, he'd suspect the worst. Abandonment to the cause, abandonment of him. He'd take him to Lord Megatron for execution! "No... No! NONONONO!" Jake snapped. "They have to know where I am! If they don't they'll kill me. They'll find me and they'll kill me!"

"Not going to happen. We'd have to give you over to them and that is an illogical and immoral choice." The mech spoke honestly, his optics softening. "I know that you've been taught to trust them. But you said it yourself, they are of the mindset to kill you."

"I deserted the cause!"

"You're thirteen years old, you shouldn't be fighting for a cause." The Praxian paused a moment, looking upon the terrified face of the boy. "Maybe I should introduce myself. My name's Prowl, I'm a former Enforcer in Praxis and current tactician in—"

"I don't care! Let me go! If you let me go now, they'll forgive me!"

Primus, Prowl couldn't believe what he was hearing. Most kids would beg to be let go from the Decepticons; this boy was begging to be taken back. Just what had they been putting into his brain the last nine years? What threats had they made? "Jacob, look into my optics. Even if I let you leave here, they'd never let you live now that you're no longer their asset. We both are logical enough people to know that." Jake stammered over his words. "Please, calm down, and let us help you."

Jake looked at the mech with the darkest face of dread Prowl had ever seen. "You're killing me."

"No, we're saving you." Prowl replied as the door slid open. "If that isn't Ratchet, you may want to get him in here. The kid's putting up a fight."

Jake could see the mech that he'd heard called Ratchet before making his way forward. The red and white colored medic watched him, as he tried, despite the pain, to get off the bed. "Figures he'd put up a fight. You didn't think after all this time he'd be brainwashed?" Ratchet questioned sharply to Prowl, then stared over at a human assistant. "Give him a mild sedative. The one usually marked for these situations."

Jake really began fighting at that. He yanked at the IV drip chord and pulled at the bedding. He even fought as Prowl put his two fingers on him again. Ratchet used straps to pin him down, though keeping his injured arm elevated.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, youngling. But you were horribly injured." Jake stared over frantically as a needle poked into the IV drip, and the sedative was pushed in. "We don't want you to hurt yourself."

Jake could feel the dark coming again, but this time, it was almost beckoning him. No, NO! He couldn't be taken by the dark... They were dooming him. They'd... They'd... His last thoughts drifted off to sleep the same as he did.

"Primus almighty... Whatever they did to that kid... It really did a number on him. You'd have thought I'd tried to kill him." Prowl mused darkly.

Ratchet shook his head silently. "You read the report same as we all did. These kids are supposed to be specially conditioned... Of course they conditioned them with fear." Ratchet grunted back. "And this is just one example. He couldn't have been the youngest there."

Prowl was silent as he watched the now-unconscious form of Jacob Conners. He could only imagine now what these children were going through. They'd had no idea what to truly expect, no matter what Ratchet said. Punch had barely heard any murmurs on the subject. Only something about an underground trafficking ring, going around and snatching creatorless sparklings, human and Cybertronian. Turning them into soldiers, spies, anything that served Megatron's purpose.

And now, for the first time, they had one. And it was clear that these children, even after years in their situation, weren't even doing it out of blind loyalty. No, they were being terrified into submission.

The thought of it utterly sickened Prowl.

"You can go now, Prowl. Optimus is asking for an update. I need to work on him more." Ratchet nodded his head slightly, his optics turning to look at the door. "He's on the video com, and has only a few hours. So I'd suggest you do so rather quickly."

Prowl's optics lingered on the boy for a long moment. He didn't want to leave his side, not with how much of a nightmare that was. This boy was going to need all the help he could take. And since Prowl was known for being one of the calmer mechs, he could imagine it was a good idea that he help here. "I'll be back. We can try this again when he wakes up." Prowl replied, starting for the door.

Ratchet shot him a look that already told him that wouldn't be happening. "It's clear he needs as few faces around him as possible right now. I'll take it from here, Prowl. You can visit in normal visiting hours if you must, but I suggest waiting until I've at least convinced him the Decepticons cannot find him here." He explained. "After all, I take it you regretted to inform him he's in a hidden, underground base."

"I don't think he'd listen to me if I had. Hopefully he will listen to you."

And with that, Prowl left, eeminding himself mentally to return again when Ratchet permitted it. After all, it was true that now was probably not the best time. But all the same, he still kept that feeling. This boy, Jacob, was so far gone that he'd need all the help he could get.

And even then, Prowl worried whether or not they'd be able to provide it.

...

A/N: And there's the prologue! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have been trying to get it done for soooooo long now so I hope it works out well.

On a side note: A Window Into the Past is sadly on-hold. Muse is just being a pain in the butt and I needed to do this for my sanity.


	2. Volunteering

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed so far! I'm glad that you all are enjoying it! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

This one introduces Jazz! I was debating on his inclusion a lot but couldn't keep him out!

Thanks to my beta, **TFPKOFANGIRL** , for her work on this chapter!

...

 **CHAPTER 1**  
 **Volunteering**

Jake was reminded at least twice a day that he was safe now.

But what was "safe"? Jake didn't really know, even if they were technically underground. The Decepticons had him for so long that he really couldn't be sure anywhere was safe for him. He turned over on the berth to the best of his ability, trying to relax. He'd felt a great deal of fear in the week that he'd be there. Safety was usually with the other kids that were a part of the program. They'd been each others shoulder to lean on through every beating, every scolding, and every harsh training session.

Now he had none of that. Instead, he was in an hidden underground base with multiple strangers.

That said, he'd stopped fighting them. If only because after hearing it enough, he knew they wouldn't hurt him. In fact, they wanted to protect him. Misguided a thought as he figured it was, he at least knew going by that that he was in the company of good people. Whether that would last... Well, Jake had a feeling it really wouldn't. And he sure as pit wasn't going to tell them anything until he knew for sure he could trust them.

Not that he could share much. They were all asleep or had bags over their heads when they were taken anywhere for this reason. He couldn't tell them where the other kids were. He'd told them that much, and much to the disappointment of the other Autobots. He only knew the inside of his cell, the room where they were taken to see Lord Megatron, and the like. Everything else? Well, they were "assets" as Prowl put it so they had no reason to be there.

The Autobots did nothing but assure him everything he could give them would help.

In the meantime, they stated, they'd keep him on base. Safe and sound until the "monsters" who'd done these things to him had been put behind bars. Again "safe"; was Jake really ever going to be that?

He nearly jumped as the door opened, causing himself pain. His eyes turned to look at the mech who had entered. Of course, it was Prowl again. The moment he'd stopped being completely hostile, the mech had been visiting often in an attempt to help. But frankly, Jake didn't know why he bothered. Though his eyes lit up at the sign of food in the middle of his large hand. If there was one thing he was enjoying, it was the taste of real food.

The mech slid the tray onto his lap and took a deep breath. "How are you feeling today, Jacob?"

"Same as I did yesterday." Jake replied. "Scared, and like a failure. How could I feel like anything else?"

Prowl's optic ridge furrowed, but Jake mostly focused on the ham sandwich he'd just begun to eat. Prowl was silent for a long moment, then spoke up. "Well at least here you have a bed to sleep on, and people that care about your well being." He explained.

"Who says the Decepticons didn't care? I had something to sleep on and people who cared!"

Prowl sighed, these mechs had done a number on these kids. Jake had explained their conditions and frankly, one would call them deplorable. Yet he'd had it drilled into his brain that it was all caring. That daily beatings were the way you show someone you care about him. He shuddered a little, optics flashing with anger, yet trying to keep himself calm. "I'd hardly call that caring about you. But that's something you'll learn the more you're away from them."

He noticed that Jake didn't seem to reply to that, not that he expected him to. The boy was going to need time to figure out what it was like to be cared for again. If he ever had, really. He remembered his story in Praxus, he'd been in foster care for a while before the streets. But there was little information on either of his parents, other than the fact that they'd both been dead for some time.

"Why do you care?" Jake asked bluntly, seemingly out of nowhere.

There was silence, and Prowl finally spoke up after a few good moments had passed. "I only joined the war two years into it. I was part of the enforcers that looked for you when you ran away." Jake looked baffled at that, unsure of how to respond. "Your case haunted me for a long time. And that was the entire reason I even knew who you were. How we had a good feeling that there was something wrong with the situation."

Jake opened his mouth, but closed it after a moment. Of course, that would be why it had happened. He should have figured that out when he'd seen the enforcer shields on his doorwings. "I don't know if you're looking for a "thanks" there... But I'm not sure I can give one yet." He explained. "They could still find me..."

"They're not going to find you."

"You're underestimating them..." Jake replied honestly.

Prowl seated himself next to the bed on the chair beside it. He looked closely at Jake who seemed to be growing nervous. "I'm not, far from it in fact. I know that they are powerful, and they pulled off the most disgusting thing I've seen thus far in this war." He paused a moment. "But I do know we will do everything in our power to protect you. And they will need to bash down the front door to get to you."

Jake was silent, but nodded his head silently. As if he was considering it, but frankly wasn't sure if he believed it in full. After a few moments, he looked at Prowl. "I want to believe you're serious. But they'll get me, they don't let anyone go." He replied, though he became quiet the longer he got into the sentence. "My handler won't like that I've been gone this long. He'll probably whack me good if he gets me back."

Prowl narrowed his optics, wondering just what this "handler" was like. "Well, you're supposed to be released into the guardianship of a caretaker tomorrow. Once that happens you'll have someone new in charge of your well being from now on." Jake looked a little more nervous at that. "Don't look so surprised, you're a child. Every child needs someone to look after them."

When Jake had finished the sandwhich, Prowl was careful to take the tray from him. The boy looked as though he wasn't sure what to make of that. And Prowl could understand why, given the brutality they were now sure his former caretaker had treated him with. "I don't need anyone taking care of me."

"You do, and you will be taken care of. Whether you want to be or not. You're now under strict Autobot protection. Our job is to take care of you and make sure the things you're afraid of don't happen." Prowl explained rather bluntly as he stood to his feet.

"And if I fight you?" Jake asked bluntly.

"We'll see just how well that works out for you." Prowl replied honestly.

And then he was gone out the door, hoping he hadn't upset him too much. But to be fair, it was the truth.

...

"So, who exactly wants to take the kid once he's out tomorrow?"

Prowl tapped the table as he looked around the room. It was a base-wide meeting lead by the Autobot commander, Ultra Magnus, who ran the base. The tall, blue and white mech, looked around, though most people seemed to avert optic contact. Of course, most of them weren't sure what to do. Could they trust a brainwashed kid who was raised by Decepticons? What if this as all part of their plan?

He sighed quietly, trying to keep his optics on his data pad. He felt bad for the child, but he knew this wasn't the job for him. Jacob needed a lot of emotional help, and Prowl had a hard time believing he'd be good at it. Sure, he had had a great childhood. He and his brother, Bluestreak, had been raised by loving, noble Praxians. But he hadn't had much experience with younglings other than when he was a youngling himself, honestly.

To his side, his friend Jazz leaned back, turning his head to him. Jazz was a bit smaller in stature than Prowl, and almost a decade younger. Having enlisted quickly at the age of eighteen. He had a black helm, and friendly blue optics sometimes covered by a visor, with white, red, and blue plating. "Who do ya think will volunteer?" Jazz asked skeptically. "I totally would if I was older. But frag, ah can barely take care of maself some days."

Prowl shook his head slightly, peering up from his data pad. "Someone with a great deal of patience. I've helped him in the med bay, and Jacob definitely... Has some issues to get through." Prowl explained. "Trust me when I tell you I don't think you'd handle it well. This doesn't seem like the child who would want to play games with you."

It wasn't a rude comment, honestly. Jazz was, frankly, an immature mech if there ever was one. He was known for playing pranks, a slightly short attention span, and his love of "kid stuff". But at the same time, he was also a hardened, focused soldier. And frankly, one of the most effective warriors on the battlefield. So it was only one, albeit large part of his personality. "Well, fair enough. But ah can't think of mechs' that would do it." Jazz commented. "Except maybe you. Ya seem to be around him a lot as is."

"Jazz, we share a four room apartment here. If I took him in, that would put you in a co-caretaker role." Prowl groaned.

"Exactly! We can help each other out! And lets be real, slag's been boring in the apartment lately." Prowl looked like he wanted to shut Jazz up, but wasn't entirely sure how to at this point. "I'm just saying. The kid needs someone, and I don't see anyone jumping at the chance."

"Drop it, Jazz." Prowl replied with a sigh.

Jazz didn't seem ready to let it go, though. Prowl had a sinking feeling about the look in his optics. It was the type of look Jazz only ever got when he had some mischief on his mind. "Mechs, this isn't a terrifying Decepticon fugitive. This is a thirteen year old boy who needs protection." Magnus spoke up in frustration. "Surely someone in this room can-."

"Prowler and ah'll do it!"

Prowl could have slapped Jazz at that moment. But unfortunately, Magnus, and everyone else for that matter, had heard him as he stood and shouted the statement. If Magnus found the outburst amusing, or a joke, he didn't show it. "You... And Prowl?" Magnus paused a long moment. "I didn't figure you two the type to be a temporary home to a youngling..."

"Ah think we can do it! And besides, Prowler apparently already likes 'im." Jazz stated proudly. "Plus, this is the first exciting thing to happen in months!"

"Jazz, mute it." Prowl stated as he yanked his friend back down in his seat.

Magnus regarded them for a long moment, his optics narrowing. No doubt, he was questioning how willing Prowl was to do this in his head. The mech sighed, looking around in hopes someone else would offer. But he knew no one was going to do it. Most of the mech's here were young, with the exception of Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. And while Ultra Magnus could have done it, this situation was going to need all of his attention. And well, Ratchet, he had a sparkmate with a sparkling on the way, on top of being top CMO. If the sparkling were born, he could probably do it. But right now...

When Magnus' optics looked to him for confirmation, Prowl sighed. He'd been backed into a corner here. He was fond of the boy, and cared about him a bit. Mostly because he was the one who spent the most time with him other than the medics. So at the very least he didn't not know what he was getting into... "If no one else is willing I will do it." Prowl replied honestly. "It might prove well for Jake to go into the care of someone who has spent time with him."

Magnus was silent, putting his hands on his hips. He seemed to scan the group for anyone else that could take in Jake. But no one raised their hand, just as Prowl had thought. "Alright then, Prowl and Jazz... You can take him tomorrow morning." Magnus paused a moment. "As for the rest of you, this had better not be an indication of how he'll be treated here."

"No sir!"

Prowl knew that was true, at least with a little bit of resistance. Clearly some people would feel uncomfortable, but most would see him as just a youngling. Regardless of if they had wanted that responsibility. "So, ah just realized, how are we gonna fit stuff for the youngling into ah office?" Jazz scratched his helm.

"We won't. Our office is now his bedroom. So we now have to start moving our stuff into our respective berth rooms." Jazz's mouth hung open, as he began to argue. "Ah, this was your idea Jazz, remember? Our job is to make Jacob feel safe and protected here. Which means a soft bed and his own space."

Jazz looked like he wanted to argue even more. But at the same time, Prowl knew he had him there. If they were going to house this boy, they were going to make sure he was comfortable. "Ah guess I can get used to that." Jazz said, though a little less enthused. "This'll be fun Prowler! Just think, maybe a younglin' will loosen you up a bit."

Prowl's doorwings twitched a bit as he turned to Jazz with a shrug. "Something tells me this boy will want nothing to do with us most of the time. I wouldn't get my hopes up too high, Jazz." Prowl explained. "If anything to him we'll be glorified younglingsitters."

Jazz shrugged a little in response himself. "We'll see about that."

That, Prowl could agree on.

...

Jake didn't feel like leaving his hospital room the next evening, but here he was.

His arm in a sling, and his body still aching quite a bit, he stared around his new quarters. Jazz and Prowl's quarters almost didn't know what to "be" in a way. There was the Jazz side, and the Prowl side, then the main room that met in the middle. Jazz's side was a little crazy looking, with bright paint over his Cybertronian sized door and a sign saying "THE JAZZSTER'S ROOM" on it. It was cracked open slightly, so he could see a borderline-messy room. Then there was Prowl's, which had monochromatic colors, no signs, and a closed door.

The main room was somewhere in the middle, as said. With a living room area that had regular chairs, Cybertronian and human sized, and bean bag chairs that were the same. It was headlined by a giant flat-screen television as well. While the other half was partly a kitchen, partly a dinning room. Again, as the base was built for both sizes, there were human appliances and the like. But there were also Cybertronian ones, and cabinets filled with Energon.

He made note of the fact there were human sized doors next to the Cybertronian ones. That allowed him to know that he could get into their rooms if need be without help. "Well, here it is. It isn't much, but we call it "home"." Prowl told him from beside his newfound charge. "Your room is going to be the one next to the living quarters." He pointed towards a door nearly identical to his near the TV. "As a rule, always knock on my door before you come into my room. We've moved our offices inside our rooms. And while Jazz won't mind, I often am very deep in work..."

"Wait? My room?" Jake asked. "I don't need a room."

"Well we aren't gonna make ya sleep on the floor!" Jazz announced from his other side, shaking his head a bit. "Besides, ya haven't seen the size of it yet! You're hardly gonna know what to do with yourself!"

Jake felt a little nervous, taking a step back. Clearly the overt friendliness of Jazz was a little scary to him. Given he'd spent nine years living with cold, unfeeling mechs. "Jazz is correct, you'll have a lot of space in your room. Unlike the cell you told me you used to sleep in." Prowl replied. "What is your usual "bedtime" or did the Decepticons permit such a thing?"

"We got to sleep at three in the morning."

Jazz shuddered at that. It was way too long for a growing child to be up, that was for sure. "Well that will not be happening here. You're thirteen, so we'll be putting you to bed at nine-thirty." Prowl replied honestly. "You can stay up and read if you wish..."

"I can't read."

Prowl frowned, Primus, he needed to watch what he was saying. Though he made a note to work on correcting that, as it wasn't right. "Well then, perhaps we can teach you during your time with us." Prowl crossed his arms. "For now though, I suppose it would be best to let you get accustomed to your room."

He crossed over and opened the door so Jake could get a good look. It didn't look like much, but was inviting. There was a big, soft looking bed against the back wall. A small desk in one corner, and a dresser. The lighting was good, and a ceiling fan provided him with a good amount of air as well. "This is all mine...? No bars? No metal bed?"

"Absolutely not!" Jazz replied. "What slaggers would-!?"

Prowl jabbed him silently, shaking his head. Now was not the time to question things. And Jazz was not doing a good job of keeping the prying to a minimum. "Indeed, it is all yours. Take a nap if you so choose, or change out of your clothes. We got you some more clothes." He then added. "We'll see about making you dinner. Jazz downloaded some information on human cooking."

"What? Oh yeah! On it!"

As Jazz was off, Prowl and Jake stared at each other in uncertain silence. "I'll get changed, thanks." Jake replied, closing the door slowly. "I'll uh... I'll be right out."

Prowl sighed with relief as the door closed. He had no idea what he was doing, but that seemed to have at least gone a little well. Maybe, he figured, this wouldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be in his processor. "Hey Prowler?" Jazz asked.

Prowl turned his head towards Jazz who had an "oops" expression on his face. "What food information was I supposed to download again?"

Prowl frowned, facepalming himself. On second thought, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Food For Thought

A/N: Woo! Took me a while to write this chapter for some reason. But I hope it came out well!

Thanks as usual to **sidekicks-anonymous** for her work on this chapter!

...

 **CHAPTER 2  
Food For Thought**

Prowl was tired by the end of the first week.

It wasn't that Jacob had been trouble, he really hadn't. Sure, he'd seemed to be a little rough, but at the same time, they had expected that. No, it was simply that so far, he and Jacob had yet to form any kind of connection. Jazz had formed an almost instant connection by being more open and used to younglings. After all, Jazz had three younger brothers he'd helped take care of. But Prowl was simply playing it by ear, and it was painfully showing.

Even if Jake wasn't like most younglings, he still responded to youngling things. He laughed at immature jokes, and liked to play video games, though Jazz had to show him how they worked. Whereas he hadn't responded with much enthusiasm to Prowl's attempts at teaching him how to read, or attempts at talking about rudimentary things. If there were ever a time that Prowl felt like a stiff, it was this week.

Even now, Jake was playing a video game, and there he was watching him blankly. He tapped the side of the Cybertronian chair quietly, and thought of what he could say. Without Jazz there, it was hard to really find a topic that he and Jake could discuss. "So... This game..." Jake looked over his shoulder. "Is it really a good idea to play a war game given the circumstances...?"

And there was the blank stare that Jake gave him every time. He looked down at the controller in his hands, then at Prowl. But for the first time, Prowl was surprised when he unloaded the game, and returned it to its place. "Well, you ruined that for me." Jake muttered in an almost angry tone. "Why can't you at least let me have fun?"

Prowl sighed. Of course he would act childish. But then again, he had to remind himself that Jake was, after all, a child. "I simply pointed out the point of you being in our care. You can be a child now, which means I want you away from too much violence. There are substitute games for such a violent one."

"What are you doing? Trying to be my dad?" Jake asked defiantly. "And what do you mean I can be a 'kid' now? What the heck does being a kid even mean?"

"I don't understand..."

"Right, because of the logic thing. Understand this, I'm screwed up, no game is gonna screw me up more. I was _born_ screwed up. That's why my parents dumped me when I was born." Jake replied, his anger evident.

"What brought you to such a harsh conclusion?"

Jake looked at Prowl as if he'd just slapped him across the face. Was Prowl so daft? He threw down his controller in frustration, and stood. "Isn't it obvious? They literally gave me up when I was born... I must have had something wrong with me." Jake replied bluntly. "Same reason I never got adopted and had to run away."

"Perhaps they gave you up for a better life." Prowl replied.

Jake almost wanted to scoff at that. They'd done a bang-up job then after all. First he'd been made a child soldier, and now he was hiding out in an underground base from slavers. "Yeah, well, real good job they did there. Look at where I am now. I'd rather be dead."

"Jacob, never say something like that. What happened wasn't your fault." Prowl replied without even missing a breath. "No one should wish themselves to be dead."

Jake stared at him. Like this mech even knew. If he had any idea of how many beatings he'd suffered, how many nights he'd been starved, how many times he'd cried himself to sleep. And even now it almost felt worse. Here he was, being taken care of while all of his friends were still there. "You don't even know the first thing about me. You can't say that." Jake replied. "Hell, you didn't even want me. The only reason you even agreed was because Jazz volunteered you."

Prowl was taken aback. Where had he heard that? Sure, it was partially true, but the way he said it sounded so... Harsh. "I don't know where you heard that, but it's not because of what you think. I wanted to help you, but I'm not trained in raising children. I've only had experience around my younger brother." He explained honestly. "It was not because of some 'defect' you perceive yourself to have."

Jake didn't know how to respond to that, getting to his feet. This mech had some level of patience he didn't know how to comprehend. He'd thrown so much at him, trying to get him to admit he wanted Jake gone—yet nothing. This mech wouldn't leave him alone... And he didn't like it.

Sure, the Autobots were supposed to be the good guys, but for how long? The first few days, the Decepticons had treated them well too. It was only after they thought that it was getting no results that they began to beat and mistreat them. Maybe the Autobots would be the same way. Once they realized he really couldn't tell them where the other kids were, they'd try to torture it out of him. Yeah, that was it. They'd torture him until he gave up some false location in hopes of saving his life, and then they'd kill him. Or they'd lock him away forever as a war criminal.

Jake looked at him with the last bit of defiance he could muster up. No, he would not let himself be broken again. One group had already done that, he would not let another. "I give you three weeks, tops. Then you'll be begging the Decepticons to take me back." He told the tactical officer, who was bewildered by the statement. "There's a reason I even went through four handlers. Decepticons pretty much didn't want me around, why would you?"

Prowl didn't know how to respond to that, but he had an idea why. Jake might have been brainwashed, but the boy did not take things standing down. Bellow all of that, there was a strong will, and one who didn't want to be used. One who wanted to fight back, even if he didn't know how to. The Decepticons had managed to force him into compliance, but they had not taken away his ability to reason, or to fight back. It must have driven the Decepticon handlers insane to think they could not completely break the boy.

At least, until the one he'd been left with. From the drones that had seen them on the battlefield, he had not seemed to put up with any of it. "You'd be surprised the level of patience that I possess, Jacob Conners." Prowl explained, his voice firm. "I will not get rid of you. If anything, you'd be the one to get rid of me if you so wish. Now pick a new game, Jacob. There are plenty."

Jake wasn't sure how to respond.

...

"Man…he really gave ya slag, huh?"

Prowl looked at Jazz silently as he nodded his head. Though he kept an optic on the door to Jake's room to make sure the boy wasn't secretly listening. He seemed content that the boy was indeed asleep for the night given his scans, and finally nodded. "He's really defiant, it's easy to see how he survived this long. The Decepticons may have hated it. But they appreciate a soldier who won't back down." Prowl replied. "As disgusting as that sounds."

Jazz shuddered, turning his head to the door himself. The thought did sicken him too. The kid had thick skin, but it was probably because he had to in the Decepticons. But, given he had it here, it was clear to them both that Jake trusted no one. "Ah want to tear those 'Cons apart. Making kids feel so scared... He was only four, for Primus' sake. Do none of them have a conscious?"

"Unfortunately, even if they do... They are forced to follow orders. Or they'd be killed."

"So? Ah'd rather die protecting a kid then stealing his childhood away."

"And that's why you're in the Autobots." Prowl explained bluntly.

Jazz nodded. Now that was something they could agree on. He sighed quietly, and leaned his helm against his hand. "Do ya think it's true? He's really been rejected that many times?" Jazz asked. Prowl nodded his head. "No wonda he wants nothin' ta do with us. If Ah'd gone through that then been put into some psycho training program, I wouldn't, either."

"It also means more than ever we cannot back out of this. I'd rather not put this boy through more than he already has. No matter how difficult he is, the chip on his shoulder tells me something..." Prowl noted, his voice tense. "There's a scared youngling in there. And displacing him before his readjustment to life has been completed would cause great damage to his psyche."

Jazz shuddered, the thought scaring him. A lot of things that could happen during this time could do that, unfortunately. He looked towards their human charge's room, and let his thoughts run rampant. How did one get the trust of someone whose trust was destroyed time and time again? "Yeah, don't need ta tell me twice. We need to figure out how to get his trust though. Especially you." Jazz pointed out.

Prowl knew it was true, but he did feel a little offended by that. Why couldn't he be good with the kid? He had to take care of him now; should instincts come naturally? Even though that wasn't a logical question, he couldn't help but ask it all the same. "I think my problem is simply that I need more patience. I take the logical approach, but he doesn't seem to respond well to that. Perhaps I do need to let him be a child on his own time." He explained.

"That sounds like a logical conclusion if there ever was one." Jazz replied. "I mean come on, Prowl. We can't expect this kid not to be exploring the world around him. He fragging said that he lived in a cell most of the time."

Prowl knew that Jazz had him there. Jake probably wasn't going to be the poster child for children most people knew. He crossed his arms, his optics turning again to the bedroom. Jake wasn't sleeping any more, he noticed. He was in fact sitting up in bed, if what his scans indicated were true. "Jacob, you can come out. None of what we are saying is against you." He explained.

"What? He's up?"

"Yes, I just did a scan..."

"That's an invasion of privacy, y'know."

Prowl frowned as Jake exited the bedroom, his eyes looking up to glare at him. "I'm your guardian. Regardless of the situation, I do priority scans to make sure you're doing alright." Prowl told him rather calmly. "Also, as your guardian, I should inform you that you belong in bed."

"You're not the boss of me. I'll sleep when I want to sleep."

Jazz snorted. That was pretty funny if one asked him. Technically, Prowl was the main person in charge of him after all. But rather than remind the boy, he leaned back, his optics traveling to watch Prowl.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am. Your recharge cycle started two hours ago." Prowl replied. "Please return to bed."

"Why, so you can keep talking about me behind my back?"

Prowl really could feel his patience being grated. This boy was doing whatever it took to test him, after all. What could he do? It was taking all the strength he could muster not to scream at the child. "We're discussing your well-being, Jacob. In case you've forgotten-."

"You're my guardian. Yeah, I get it. You beat it into me every day." Jake replied with a bit of frustration.

Prowl reminded himself for the millionth time that this boy was traumatized. Every act of defiance was either a cry for attention, or a defense mechanism. If he lost his patience with this boy and let him have it, he didn't even know how he'd react. "And as your guardian, I have to insist you get your recharge." Jake was surprised when Prowl took him into the palm of his hand upon saying that. "If you want to stay up and be exhausted, it's your choice. But a child like you needs a great deal of rest to get through the day."

"And if I don't go to sleep?"

Prowl was silent as he entered the bedroom, depositing the boy on his bed. He crossed his arms, and gave Jake an unwavering look that said he was not giving in. "Like I said, it's your choice. But I would consider the fact that I'm not forcing anything on you. So your defiance is unwarranted..." Prowl told him, watching as the boy seemingly was at a loss for a response. "You may not trust me. But one of these days, you should consider doing so. I'm not too bad when you get to know me. And I really am looking out for your best interests."

Jake was silent and he turned away from Prowl as if to respond to that. The tactician gave a frustrated sigh. Why did Jazz have to sign them up for this? He wouldn't even trust himself, with his penchant for rules and lack of experience with kids. "You may not think I get the defense you're putting up, but you'd be wrong." Prowl commented. "I may not have had the same experiences you did..."

"Not even close. I hear what people say. Your family was loaded, and they loved you. You haven't wanted for anything." Jake looked over his shoulder at Prowl, frowning a bit. "You can say you get it all you want. But you didn't grow up without a family. And you sure as pit didn't grow up with the Decepticons."

So the boy knew he was the son of nobles. Of course he did. Prowl frowned a little himself, knowing that he was right there. He hadn't wanted for very much in life. His family had given him everything, and he and Bluestreak had grown up happy. And yet... "I didn't, you're right. I had a lot in my life. But I knew those who didn't..." Prowl replied. "Do you know how I met Jazz?" Jake didn't respond. "He lived on the streets outside my home. At least until my family took him off the street, and helped him. Found him a family to take care of... He was about your age and he came from a life nightmares are made of."

Jake was silent. He... hadn't thought about that. He hadn't really considered what Jazz's life was like. Let alone how he and Prowl had become so close to each other. He didn't respond however, and after a moment, Prowl added. "I will only ever know what a life of hardship is like from him. And for that I'm truly thankful." He then added. "But much like with him, I sympathize with your plight. And I understand your right not to trust anyone. But perhaps, you can learn a thing or two from him about trusting people."

Again, there was silence, but then... "You'll have to do a lot better than that to make me trust anyone."

Prowl didn't push further, instead, he turned towards the door. "Goodnight, Jacob."

Closing the door, he looked at Jazz with a heavy sigh. For the first time, even Jazz looked a little flabbergasted. "I'm sorry for using your story... I simply thought he had a right to know one of us understands him." Prowl told the mech, putting his hands on his hips. "Because he's right, I have no idea what I am doing with him."

"Ah don't know, Prowler. Ya did pretty good in there."

Prowl regarded his friend, wondering if he was right. To be honest though, he truly doubted he had done anything to get the child thinking. "I doubt the boy is in there thinking anything over. He's far too angry at the world right now for that." He explained. "But perhaps the more I talk to him, the more I can do to get through to him."

Jazz was silent, allowing Prowl to leave the conversation at that. He knew that the mech would undoubtedly not want to continue the subject and upset Jake further of course. But all the same, for a few minutes, Jazz watched Jake's door as if to wait for the boy to come out again. And when the boy never left, he couldn't help but wonder... Had Prowl's words, on some level, resonated with their charge?

But as he got ready to turn in himself, he didn't get any form of answer.

...

Jake debated whether to leave his room or not.

What did Prowl think he was doing? Trying to be understanding and compassionate? It was so fake, he thought. No one was like that; no one was that nice. He turned over onto his other side for the fifth time, trying to process everything in his mind. Jazz was a street kid too? How had he moved past a life like that? How was he not angry? How were they both not in the same place in life right now?

He shifted the covers over himself, and tried not to go to sleep. No, he wasn't going to give into these people... If he was free of the Decepticons, he refused to follow any orders anymore. He was his own man now. He didn't need to be taken care of. He didn't need to be cared about...

Even if it did feel a little good to know someone wasn't giving up on him...

No, he wasn't going to think that way. He wasn't going to be weak. Because even if he tried to trust these mechs. Even if he reached out and actually tried... The Decepticons would find him one day. Underground base or not, he was sure they were searching for him now.

And no matter what these Autobots did, the 'Cons wouldn't stop until they had him.


	4. Tensions on Base

A/N: So there has been a small change (which really doesn't effect much of anything at all). The war has been going on for FIFTEEN years rather than ten now. For the sake of a storyline that I wanted to tell. Due to the fact that the timeline really hasn't come into conversation or anything yet, no previous chapters have been effected or edited. :) Just a heads up for later.

I have also decided that Optimus has been in power for 14 years. Meaning that he was only not in power during the war for ONE year.

Anyways, such ends the small changes that don't effect the story that I need y'all to know about!

Thanks to my beta, **TFPRIMEKOFANGIRL** , for her work on this chapter!

...

 **CHAPTER 3  
** **Tensions on Base**

Jake tried to stay out of Prowl's way for the next couple of weeks.

They kept their distance, him doing his own thing while Prowl did his. It made life easier that way, if they only had to see each other while eating. And while Prowl, for his part, did try to talk to him, he did his best to do the opposite. He didn't want to risk that this mech might get into his head, not at all. So he spent most of his time outside of their quarters, and doing whatever he could outside in the other areas of the base.

Right now, he was seated just near the exit to the base itself. Hidden with a one-way mirror that on the surface would look like any other metal on Cybertron. From where he sat, however, he could see outside and the freedom that was the planet's surface. Jake sighed, he longed for freedom, but here or with the Decepticons, he was kept hidden. Whether to protect him (supposedly) from Decepticons, or to keep him enslaved.

He took a sharp intake of breath as the sound of footsteps grabbed his attention. He peered over his shoulder as the Autobot approached him. And just looking at the way the mech's optics were narrowed, he knew trouble was coming. "Hey! Punk, get down from there! What do you think you're doing at the entrance!?"

Jake blinked, that was a new one. Why would someone find fault with him relaxing near the entrance? He stood to his feet slowly, and looked the mech in the optics. "I was just relaxing and looking outside. Why? What's wrong?"

"Relaxing and looking outside my aft!" The mech snorted. "While you're the only one here? You sure you weren't sending signals to your little Decepticreep buddies?"

Jake's eyes bulged, oh no, no, no. This guy was not accusing him of that. If he did that he'd probably go to prison sooner than he had even expected. "No! Honest! I was just looking! I'll go though, promise!" Jake hopped from his perch, and started past the mech, only to find himself snatched up by the back of his shirt. "Hey! Let me go!"

The mech narrowed his optics even more at Jake. "Yeah, we'll just see what one of your guardians thinks about that. Prowl sure seems to know how to make a liar talk." Jake gulped, his eyes filled with fear. "He'll see through an obvious spy like you in a sparkbeat!"

"Did I hear my designation?"

Jake struggled now. Of course, Prowl was the type of mech that checked on his charge when he was not in his constant line of sight. So now was no different. The Autobot that had hold of Jake's shirt spun around, pointing to Jake with scrutiny. "I found this spy looking outside! What gave him the idea that as someone we took from the Decepticons he could do that yet? He shouldn't be out this far until he proves he isn't a spy!" He added with a blunt attitude.

The boy closed his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassment setting in. Did the Autobots really think that low of him? What had he done to deserve this? "He's twelve years old and spends his time in an underground base. Of course he looks outside when he can." Prowl replied, his voice level and calm. "You can't honestly stand here and accuse him of having ulterior motives. Paranoia such as that is completely illogical."

Jake's eyes snapped open at Prowl, stunned to silence. Had Prowl just defended him? HIM? The boy who had been making his life a living hell? "You can't tell me you trust the kid. From what I hear he's a handful and defiant. Probably because he's loyal to the 'Cons-"

"Or because he's the victim of brainwashing and abuse." Prowl snapped back. "Put my charge down, Keycode. Jacob is not spying, and if he were I'd have picked up on it long ago. So if you'd kindly quit accusing him..."

"I'll accuse an obvious spy all I want!"

All the same, Keycode did put Jake down, rather roughly at that. "Of course, it is within your right to have a completely unfounded opinion and share it. But it is NOT your right to lay your hands on my charge. Nor prevent him from roaming in the base." Prowl stated, getting angrier now. "And if I see you doing it again, I will be reporting it to Magnus himself. Perhaps you can answer to him why Jacob's trust of us isn't higher than it could be."

Keycode looked as though he wanted to hit Prowl. But at the same time, didn't do a thing. Perhaps knowing that Prowl was a very skilled fighter and would, undoubtedly, win a fight. "You're a real piece of work, defending him." Keycode snapped. "If that kid ends up being the death of us, it's on your head now!"

"He won't be." Prowl replied flatly.

As Keycode left, Jake stared blankly at Prowl. He really had just stood up for him, big time. And as someone who wasn't used to adults sticking up for him, he had to admit he was shocked. "You didn't have to do that." Jake murmured at last, hesitating. "I..."

"You're my charge, and I don't like bullies." Prowl explained, turning to scan Jake quietly. "You don't seem hurt, but I'll ask anyway. Are you in any pain? Did he hurt you?"

Jake looked to be baffled by the concern Prowl showed. He looked the mech over, as if running his own scan. Looking for any sign that the mech was simply trying to feign worry. When he found none, he stood there for a moment before speaking. "N...No." Jake replied, his voice tight. "He just scared me if anything..."

Prowl nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He took a deep breath, his optics looking up towards where the mech had left. "Keycode has lost a lot to the war. A part of me believes that he's not fully there." The tactician explained, his voice calm. "He is a little mentally unstable..."

"Or a lot." Jake replied. "Who did he lose?"

"Pretty much everyone. His sparklings, his sparkmate... I think even his creators." Prowl explained, Jake's eyes softened a little. "Decepticons leveled his small town. If he hadn't been out of town on business he probably would have been dead as well. It was a real tragedy."

Jake felt a bit bad for the mech now. But not enough so that he forgave him for his actions. No, it wasn't his fault the Decepticons had taken everything from him. "Yeah, well... I guess it makes sense that he hates the Decepticons. But not me. I'm not a Decepticon, not anymore at least." Jake told him bluntly.

"You'll find that doesn't matter to some people here." Prowl's own voice was tight now. "War does ugly things to people, Jacob. I don't need to tell you that, I know. But it's not just in the way of children, it does horrible things to adults too."

Jake hadn't really thought of that, honestly. He'd only really thought of the effect the war was having on him. But now that Prowl put it that way... "Either way, you should come with me." Prowl replied. "I don't want you out here after that situation. You can spend some time with me in my office."

Jake didn't reply for a moment, but nodded. "Alright, yeah... I guess that makes sense."

But even as Prowl led him away, he couldn't help but feel a pang of fear. What would happen if Prowl wasn't around next time, after all?

...

Jake tried to act uninterested in how Prowl handled the rest of the day. But to be honest, he was the most curious he had been since he'd gotten to the base. But things seemed to just pass by like normal. He didn't talk much, but when he did it was mostly small talk. And by the end of the day, when they were back in their quarters, Jazz was still off on some sort of assignment. Jake knew he was Special Ops, so he doubted that the mech would be back for a bit given how late he'd left that day.

After dinner, he finally had the guts to ask the question on his mind.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

Prowl blinked, peering over at the boy from his perch on the Transformer sized couch. He stared at the young human, who himself was seated on a human one in the den for a moment before responding. "Why wouldn't I? Of course I was going to stand up for my charge. You're just a child and my responsibility. Anyone who has a problem with you will have to contend with me as well." He replied rather deadpan.

"But you barely know me." Jake pointed out. "You don't owe me anything."

"If this was about me owing you I'd do nothing for you. No, this is about what's right and wrong. And what he was doing was very wrong." Prowl explained without missing a beat. "You're a child, not a soldier. Not a spy. A child. And people need to stop and think about that."

"I was one though." Jake muttered.

"Was being the operative word." Prowl explained. "And it wasn't your fault either."

He stood to his feet, making his way to wash out the remains of his energon cube in the nearby sink. Jake had a lot to learn about putting his trust in others. But then again, what else was new? He'd known since he'd come to live with him that was the case. "You keep saying that, but how do you know I didn't just go willingly with the Decepticons?"

"Did you?" Prowl asked inquisitively.

Of course, Jake hadn't. He'd been snatched up off the street, but that was beside the point. He looked off to the side, unsure of how to reply. "No, I got dragged off the street by some Decepticon I never saw again. I just... I'm surprised you trust me enough already not to have asked." He replied with an insane level of honesty for his age.

Prowl paused, his throat tightening. "Because I don't buy that you could have joined a cause willingly. Especially not with how afraid you appear to be of them." He explained. "You may have tried to go back to them the first few days. But you haven't done so at all since."

Jake blinked, Prowl was right. He HAD stopped fighting about them giving him back over. Maybe because it seemed to be a lost cause. Maybe because he truly believed they would capture him back anyway. But there was a part of him... However small... That thought that maybe he was right and there was another reason.

No, Jake told himself. He trusted no one but the other kids in the program. That was how his life had always been, and always would be.

Jake took a deep breath, looking up at the mech. He also knew that Prowl did deserve at least a little bit of trust from him. He had stood up for him, and seemed to not even regret it. And while he didn't know if that meant he could trust him, it did mean that he was a good mech. And that, in the end, was the reason he spoke up with a... "Thank you." He paused a moment. "I did appreciate you sticking up for me... And not... Thinking I'm like them."

Prowl did a double take at the sentence, leaning back carefully. Had Jake just thanked him? He paused a moment, thinking over how to respond. It wasn't easy to think of an answer, even if it was as simple as "You're welcome." Because this was, after all, the first time Jake had said something to that effect. "You're welcome..." Prowl finally spoke up. "Though I hardly think the thanks is necessary."

Jake didn't say anything else, nor did Prowl. But the mech couldn't help but reflect upon what had just happened.

...

Prowl tried to make his footsteps light as he did his routine check on Jake's room that night. The boy hadn't said a whole lot since their talk earlier. In fact, he'd gone to bed not too long after the chat without much more than a quiet "goodnight". He lingered a moment in the doorway, wondering what had gone through the boy's head. At times like that, he wished he could honestly read a human's mind in that regard; or anyone's mind for that matter.

So it stood to reason that it made the fact he was to report to Ultra Magnus on the boy a bit ironic.

None-the-less, Prowl knew not to keep the commander waiting. Least of all while he watched the human sleep, even if it was a peaceful activity. Rather, he made a second run through of the security in his and Jazz's quarters, giving Jake's room one last glance before making his way to Magnus's office.

Said office was rather large, housing many different screens, a massive desk, and a couch for more "casual" visits. Prowl hadn't found much reason for such casual visits, believing that any chance to talk with the commander was anything but. Thus, when offered the couch, Prowl had gestured to his commander with a hand, but declined. "Alright then, let's get to it. How is our young ward adjusting?" Magnus questioned, skipping pleasantries.

"Some would suggest it varies orn to orn. Jacob has his good days where he might open up to a degree. But most of the time, he's still very introverted and fearful." Prowl explained honestly. "I would like to say that some of our ranks' distrust of him is not helping."

"Distrust?" Magnus questioned.

"I found Keycode interrogating him for simply looking out the viewing port." Prowl explained calmly, though he grew a bit tense. "And while he is the only person to physically confront him, he is hardly the first person to voice his distrust. The other orn, I heard a group discussing why we have not put him into a prison yet."

Magnus gave a sharp intake of breath, a frown appearing on his face. "Noted. War is an ugly thing but if we begin to accuse enslaved children of such actions... We will have no hope of rehabilitating these children from the very first one we've found." He explained. "Some of our ranks do forget that we are not the terrorists in this war."

Prowl couldn't argue with him there. He felt his doorwings stiffen a bit, but after a moment, he looked at Magnus. "It seems the boy is fascinated with the outside. It is my belief that he may not have seen it for some time before his "mission". He spends a lot of time observing through the one-way mirror which could make some mechs suspicious." He explained. "Perhaps a solution would be a short, monitored excursion to the outside."

"We shouldn't risk taking him out into the open." Magnus replied.

"I am not suggesting anywhere in the city-states where they will be looking for him. Such an action would be illogical and dangerous, yes." Prowl replied, in a matter-of-fact manner. "But perhaps to one of the smaller towns. There are several of them near here. If we take one of our underground tunnels, I don't foresee a problem so long as he is not recognized."

"So long as he is not recognized." Magnus repeated sharply.

Prowl knew he had a point, what would he do IF they were spotted? There were no Autobot bases in the smaller towns. Most of them were in neutral territory, after all. So any back-up would have to come from their base and that could take more time than necessary. "We can have camouflage constructed for him in some manner." Prowl explained. "Perhaps in a manner similar to our holoforms."

Magnus seemed to consider the thought for a moment. He stroked his chinplate. "You really believe that the boy wishes to see the world outside?" Prowl inclined his head in a nod. "I'll discuss things with the engineers, but I can't promise it will be a possibility. But if it helps to the recovery process... It's worth looking into."

"Sir, I wish to request one more thing." Prowl explained.

"Continue."

"I want access to Jacob's records." There was a lingering silence. "I know the government of Praxus has them. I believe in order to better help Jacob, it would do me well to know better who I am dealing with. And knowing his parental heritage may help with any overlooked medical issues."

Magnus was silent for a long moment, reflecting on his words. "I already had his file sent to me when he came here. It may give you an analysis of his foster care and medical history. But I implore you... Don't divulge whom his creators are to him." Magnus explained. "That is information best left without his knowledge."

"His parents abandoned him at birth, according to him. I doubted there would be much information to work-."

"That's what they wanted him to think, Prowl. But it's not the truth, far from it actually." Magnus replied, his voice tight, he motioned for Prowl to close the door. "And I'm only telling this to you because I believe you can keep a secret better than most mechs."

Prowl stared at Magnus quietly, then closed the door. It was a long moment before Magnus spoke again, his optics baring into his spark. "You'll find in his documents that Jacob was born Steven Mathius Jameson. You'll also find that his father's medical records... Are that of Nathaniel Torrence, though outdated." Magnus explained.

Prowl was deadly silent at that, the air growing tense. "Nathaniel Torrence the Decepticon general? The leader of Megatron's personal human death-squad?" He questioned, Magnus inclined his head. "Sir, Nathaniel never had child-."

"He didn't to his knowledge, no. When his wife realized she was pregnant, she fled the Decepticons. Came to Optimus herself, begging for sanctuary. She had wanted away from his abusive hands for orns by the time she came to us." Magnus leaned forward slowly, his optics now matching Prowl's. "She died when he was three months old, under Autobot protection. And it was decided, for his best interests, that we needed to rename the child and put him in foster care. We had reason to believe that Torrence had gotten wind of where his wife was... And he had a hand in it. Therefore, we believed the boy may be in danger."

Prowl tensed slowly, his thoughts turning to Jacob. "Do you think that's why they picked him off the streets at such a young age? Do they... Know?" He asked.

"Since he shows no knowledge of Torrence at all, I doubt it sincerely." Magnus replied, leaning back. "But with the Decepticons, one could never be too sure... That's not my first concern, however. My biggest concern is what some of these unsavory mechs in our forces may do if they found out."

Prowl didn't want to think that any Autobots would resort to retribution. But Nathaniel Torrence was one of the most despicable humans to ever live. He'd murdered hundreds in cold blood, tortured, maimed, and... Prowl cringed. Yes, the point was, someone would undoubtedly try to do something in retribution. "I can assure you, these files will be under lock and key far from anyone's reach. I would never let harm come to a child." Prowl replied evenly.

"Will this effect your guardianship of him?" Magnus asked honestly.

Prowl shook his head, knowing that would never happen. Jake was a child, he had never known his father, he would hopefully never know his father for that matter... "No, sir. He's a youngling, I would not hold this against him. You have my word."

"Very good. Then the files will be in your terminal upon your return." Magnus explained. "Dismissed."

For the second time that day, as he exited the office, Prowl tried to mull over this newfound information.

...

A/N: This was something I had not initially planned but I thought make for some interesting tension. Plus, I had not thought of any human Decepticons in this universe yet. As such, I am not sure we will be meeting Nathaniel Torrence later on here, or in one of the upcoming main stories (if those happen). But I wanted the option to at least be there.


End file.
